


Swan Queen Drabble Podfics

by sanguineswanqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Swan Queen Podfic, Swan Queen Week, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguineswanqueen/pseuds/sanguineswanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Bedsharing<br/>2. Why They Never Had A Happy Ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Feel free to download a copy from this url https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_nskw1x0Zqt1u3slpjo1.mp3>


	2. Why They Never Had A Happy Ending

 

 

 

[You can also download the file here.](https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_nskwocMnWj1u3slpjo1.mp3)


End file.
